


Сарказм близнецов

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Все неправильно понимают дружбу Алека и Клэри.
Relationships: Clalec BroTP, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Переводы Ksencha [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 2





	Сарказм близнецов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sarcasm Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219480) by [Sent2TheBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast). 



Когда-то Алеку было легче всего кричать в небо, что он ненавидит Клариссу Фрей, Фэйрчайлд?.. Что бы там ни было с этой молекулой в его теле. Но что-то изменилось несколько месяцев назад, после того дерьмового шоу с Джейсом, и с этого момента стало немного сложнее ненавидеть рыжеволосого артиста каждый день. Это стало почти игрой между ними двумя: сарказм, иногда, когда Алек был насильно вырван из сна своих кошмаров; или Клэри просто не могла заснуть, они смеялись над тем, как все в Институте, включая его братьев и сестер, клялись жизнью, что эти двое ненавидят друг друга.

Клэри пришла на встречу поздно, одетая в мешковатый кошачий свитер, Алек был уверен, что у Иззи будет сердечный приступ. Легкий румянец напудрил ее щеки, когда комната, полная важных членов Конклава, повернулась, чтобы обвиняюще посмотреть на вошедшую.

— Доброе утро! — Сладко сказала она, прежде чем пересечь комнату и сесть на единственный свободный стул рядом с Алеком и кем-то из Благого двора.

— Клэри, это _какая-то_ кофта, — прошептал Алек себе под нос, окинув ее взглядом и сделав глоток кофе.

— О, ты никогда не видел его раньше? — Она потянула за нижнюю часть свитера, и посмотрела вниз на узор. — Я достала из шкафа твоей мамы прошлой ночью; так что я просто подумала, что ты, вероятно, видел его.

Алек сдержал улыбку.

— Я думаю, что никогда не видел его, потому что это была одна из маминых кофт.

— Нет… — Клэри несколько секунд жевала свою нижнюю губу, обдумывая услышанное, — Она сказала мне, что тебя усыновили; и она никогда не была беременна тобой… — она мягко похлопала его по плечу. — Жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать это таким образом.

— Ммм, — он втянул в себя воздух, — Мамин свитер объяснил бы размер… И у нее было еще двое детей.

Под столом Клэри толкнула Алека в бок, и они игнорировали друг друга до конца встречи.

***

Алек знал, что он получит какое-то дерьмо за то, что не пришел домой прошлой ночью, но в его защиту Магнус привел действительно очень убедительный аргумент, почему он должен ночевать. Поняв, что такое скрытность, Алек открыл дверь в Институт и проскользнул внутрь как можно быстрее. Он замер, услышав, как кто-то прочистил горло, повернул голову и сделал вид, что не удивился и не обрадовался, увидев Клэри, сидящую на скамейке у двери с блокнотом на коленях и кофе в руке.

— Доброе утро, — решительно сказал Алек, расправляя плечи и пытаясь убежать прежде, чем Клэри успела что-нибудь сказать.

— И тебе Доброе утро… у тебя просто как будто _отличный_ день… как будто это был самый _лучший_ день в твоей жизни, — услышал он ее голос в коридоре.

Алек надеялся, что она почувствовала, как его глаза закатились.

***

Алек ввалился в кухню с затуманенными глазами и отяжелевшими от усталости руками и ногами и увидел Клэри, стоящую за стойкой и наливающую молоко в кружку.

— Клэри, — сказал Алек, протирая сонные глаза.

— Алек, — коротко кивнула она.

— Перестань прятать молоко, пожалуйста, — он потянулся к коробке рядом с ней; и его пальцы встретились с воздухом, когда она подняла ее со стола, приложила губы к коробке и наклонила ее назад. Она переложила молоко на левый бок, где Алек не мог до него добраться.

— Нет, — она вытерла молочные усы, обхватила одной рукой кружку с кофе, а другой — пакет молока и направилась к двери. Она оставила молоко на самом краю стола, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

***

Клэри зевнула, когда официантка поставила на стол два блина, Клэри подвинула черничный к Алеку и потянула шоколадную крошку к себе.

— Вчера поздно вечером? — Спросил Алек, сцепив пальцы и наблюдая, как Клэри поглощает свой завтрак.

— Да, — она сглотнула, — У меня есть такая штука, как светская жизнь… может, тебе стоит заняться этим делом. — Алек бросил ей черничкой.

***

Алек услышал доносившийся из коридора смех и ухмыльнулся про себя, уже обдумывая идеальное оскорбление для своего дорогого друга Клэри Фрэй.

— Алек! — Крикнула Клэри, прежде чем он успел открыть рот. — Как тебе этот крем помог? Ты избавился от опухоли и покраснения в, — она указала пальцем вниз и приняла вид фальшивого шепота, который заставляет все, что говорится, звучать в десять раз громче, чем обычно, — Внизу?

Алек пристально посмотрел ей в глаза и медленно поднял руку, показывая средний палец, торчащий прямо в воздух.

— Почему вы, ребята, ненавидите друг друга? — Спросила Иззи с оттенком грусти в голосе.

— О, мы не ненавидим друг друга, — ответили они одновременно, когда Клэри подняла палец в ответ.

— Да… — Алек сменил средний палец на указательный и направил его на Клэри, — Так что я верну тебе сливки… Как только я закончу с этим, — он подмигнул и пошел прочь.

— Ладно, круто! — Клэри крикнула ему в спину, — Развлекайся, пытаясь вписаться в толпу здесь.

Клэри расхохоталась, когда Алек перевернул птицу обеими руками, не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Остаток дня Иззи провела в полном замешательстве.

***

Клэри вскочила на стол Алека, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Ты не сказал мне, что твой парень был здесь сегодня, — она подвинула к нему бутылку лосьона. — Это странно… ты не хочешь нас познакомить?

— Да… хорошо… Я думаю, что это на самом деле делает это двойным свиданием для нас, а? — Спросил Алек, доставая из-под стола мусорное ведро. Брови Клэри сошлись вместе в молчаливом замешательстве, — Вот где твоя личная жизнь… — Алек побрел прочь, мучительно осознавая, что это был не самый лучший момент.

— Окей… — Клэри соскользнула со стола и пошла прочь. — Удачи тебе в следующий раз, наслаждайся своим свиданием!

***

Телефон Алека завибрировал в кармане, и он вытащил его, чтобы посмотреть на _входящее сообщение_ , он открыл свой телефон и столкнулся лицом к лицу с изображением довольно большого и, по общему признанию, впечатляющего пениса.

Он услышал фырканье позади себя и повернулся лицом к Клэри.

— Что… а что это такое? — он сунул ей в лицо свой мобильник.

— Это все твоё новое прошлое.

— Верни все обратно.

— Я думала, тебе нравятся члены, — невинно моргнула Клэри и побежала по коридору.

— Клэри! Я не знаю, как изменить фон! — Он закричал и побежал за ней. Он хранил фотографию до тех пор, пока Магнус не смог ему помочь, они смеялись над данной ситуацией целую неделю.

***

Клэри плюхнулась на один из больших, удобных стульев, которые Институт обычно держал зарезервированными для важных членов Конклава, и открыла свой альбом для рисования. Внутри, где находился ее наполовину законченный каракуль, была ярко-желтая записка, которая гласила: « **съешь мешок хуев** ».

— Эй, ты сейчас свободна? — Спросил Алек, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть свою возникающую ухмылку.

— Нет… — Клэри вздохнула, — Я действительно очень занята… кто-то оставил список дел для меня; так что я просто должна отсосать все эти члены, а потом я сразу же приступлю к рисованию.

Алек повернулся, чтобы уйти, но через три шага остановился и резко обернулся.

— Знаю… на самом деле там съешь их, — Клэри вскочила, глядя обвиняюще с мерцающими глазами на Алека.

— Убью тебя.

— Эй! — Закричал Джейс, когда Клэри погналась за Алеком. — Я знаю хуя, который ты можешь съесть, — он шутливо пошевелил бровями. Алек и Клэри замерли, глядя друг на друга в течение доли секунды, и прежде чем Джейс понял, что его ударило, две довольно плотные подушки пригвоздили его прямо к лицу.

— Ты отвратителен, — крикнул Алек, бросив еще одну подушку в живот Джейса.

— О, ты же знаешь, что любишь меня, — сказал Джейс и ударил Алека по боку, когда тот отвернулся. Эти трое чистили перья почти четыре часа, и Джейс потратил почти полчаса, выдергивая перо из волос Клэри.

***

Алек так устал, что проспал в общей сложности около десяти часов за всю эту неделю, так что ему было все равно, когда он пролил немного своего кофе на стол; и еще меньше его волновало, когда он поставил свою кружку с кофе на разлив. Он повернулся, чтобы поговорить с Джейсом, но его прервал голос Клэри: «Ты что в сарае рос?». Он повернулся и посмотрел на нее.

— Ты что, в первый раз пьешь кофе? Что это за бардак такой? — Она обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в лужицу кофе на столе. — Ну же, Алек, уважай собственность.

— Ты же знаешь… может быть, если бы ты не была таким пульсирующей дилдо с грёбаным комплексом Бога и каким-то дерьмом, которое ты утверждаешь, что это вода из фонтана молодости, выходящая из твоего влагалища, я бы не был так чертовски отвратителен все время.

— Ого! — Джейс прервал его, открыв рот в шоке, лицо слегка покраснело от того, как его _брат_ только что обошелся с _девушкой_. — Так не разговаривают с людьми.

— О… — начал Алек.

— Нет, нет, нет… — вмешалась Клэри.

— С ней все в порядке.

— Именно так мы и поступили… это немного, — сказала Клэри, ее руки двигались между ними двумя.

— Да, это так.

— Вот так мы и разговариваем друг с другом.

— Раньше она называла меня просроченной банкой майонеза без члена с Эдиповым комплексом.

Впервые в жизни Джейс потерял дар речи.

— Мне действительно очень понравилась эта серия оскорблений, — заявила Клэри через мгновение. — Я думала, что это было здорово! Твои прилагательные были отличными, у тебя была сильная доставка.

— Я немного сдерживался, — смущенно признался Алек.

— Да неужели? Я думала, что это был Оскар Уорти, — Клэри склонила голову набок, делая глоток своего собственного кофе, игнорируя незавершенные слова, которые пытался произнести Джейс.

— А что такое «Оскар»?

Клэри закатила глаза «я не могу с тобой сейчас», она соскользнула со стула, схватила несколько салфеток и любовно похлопала ими по плечу Алека.

— Убери, свой чертов беспорядок, который ты создал, — усмехнулась Алеку, когда дверь захлопнулась за ней.

Да, Алек ненавидел Клэри очень долго, но теперь, когда он действительно узнал ее лучше, его причины казались такими глупыми. И хотя большинство людей в мире, вероятно, ушли бы в могилу, поклявшись, что нет более серьезных врагов, чем Алек и Клэри, они знали, что останутся лучшими друзьями.

— _Клянусь ангелом_ , — проговорил Алек, вытирая кофе со стола, — Э _то дерьмо слишком слащаво для меня._


End file.
